


Ночной дождь

by delannoie



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, POV Hazel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разные мысли посещают светлую голову Хазеля во время дождя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночной дождь

***

Ночь. Холодный весенний дождь Крупные капли надоедливо барабанят по крыше. 

Дождь... Странное чувство опустошения. Усталость. Холод. Холодно на душе. Надоедливое чувство беспокойства... 

Это невыносимо! 

Мне кажется, словно я что-то забыл. Нет, какая ерунда. Я ничего не забыл, я все помню как сейчас. Я беспокоюсь без причины.

Ты стоишь у окна. Спокойный и равнодушный ко всему. Кажется, тебе безразличен дождь, безразличны мои душевные терзания, мое глупое беспокойство. Но стоит лишь позвать тебя по имени, и ты повернешься к мне, ты посмотришь на меня, и я увижу Это в твоих глазах... Жалость. Почему жалость? Не стоит меня жалеть. Я совершенно счастлив. Счастлив, что я здесь, что я могу осуществить задуманное, счастлив, что вскоре Он будет рядом. Я не сомневаюсь, что Он согласится. Я счастлив, что ты сможешь увидеть торжество добра над злом, победу человечества над демонами, мой триумф.

Дождь. Тонкие струи воды стекают по темному стеклу. Тебя это не тревожит, ты полностью погружен в свои мысли. О чем ты думаешь? Хотел бы я знать, но ты ведь никогда не расскажешь. Нет, расскажешь, если я спрошу, если прикажу рассказать. Но даже тогда ты что-то утаишь от меня, верно? Я чувствую это, как бы хорошо ты не скрывал. Это неприятное чувство недосказанности, неловкое молчание, которым заканчивается каждый наш разговор.

Дождь. Тихий шепот ночи, проникающий в душу, окутывающий разум предрассветным туманом…

Дождь. Холодный весенний дождь, совсем не весенний. Такой дождь бывает осенью, когда серое небо растрепанных облаках нависает над головой и, кажется, вот - вот раздавит своей тяжестью. Серые небеса над головой, серые обрывки небес в огромных лужах – холодных, чуть мутных зеркальных осколках на земле. Серое вверху, серое внизу – холодный серый мир. Таким он становится в дождь.

Дождь. Он так непохож на тебя. То переменчиво-шаловливый, то монотонно-спокойный, то холодный, то теплый, ливень сплошной стеной или мелкий моросящий дождик... 

Ты не похож на дождь. Ты похож на ясный осенний солнечный день. В такой день так хорошо, но всегда некая странная светлая печаль тревожит душу. 

Мне не о чем сожалеть. В моем прошлом нет ничего, о чем стоило бы вспомнить. Почти ничего.

Что за странное чувство просыпается во мне, когда я смотрю на тебя? 

Грусть. 

Твои бесконечно грустные, золотистые, как осенняя листва, глаза.

Жалость… 

Ты смотришь на меня так тоскливо, что мне самому хочется заплакать. Мне хочется плакать и смеяться сквозь слезы, смеяться над самим собой, над своей слабостью, своей юношеской глупостью.

Он это знает, Он видит меня насквозь. Он знает, что я НЕ сильный. Знаешь и ты. Ты столько раз спасал меня.

Ты ненавидишь меня потому, что я, воскресив, приказал тебе следовать за мной? Потому, что я слишком привязался к тебе, чтобы когда-нибудь отпустить? Ты ненавидишь меня, но продолжаешь спасать вновь и вновь. Зачем? Не смеешь нарушить приказ? Нет. Я никогда тебе не приказываю. Я прошу.

Дождь закончился. Деревья за окном перешептываются, шелестя мокрыми листьями. Скоро рассвет. Мне нужно хоть немного поспать, но я не могу. Так холодно, холодно на душе. Согреешь? Обнимешь меня? Прижмешь к себе нежно? Если ты вообще способен на нежность. Ты сделаешь это – достаточно лишь попросить. Но я не хочу просить, не хочу. Мне не нужна твоя жалость, твое сочувствие, твоя вынужденная преданность...

Не очень-то приятная у тебя работа, да, мой друг? 

Мой друг, мой телохранитель, мой Гато… 

Странные мысли… 

Всего лишь ночной дождь.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в марте 2006.


End file.
